All Than We Had
by SayaDumbledore
Summary: Después de la guerra que libró al mundo mágico del mal todos los alumnos de séptimo año deben volver a recuperar ese año pero hay una nueva alumna; que pasará si Draco Malfoy le presta demasiada atención?.  First Fic!
1. C1: Empezamos bien

All than We had.

**Capítulo primero.**

-MARTHAA!- acaso la gente no podía ser un poco más silenciosa? Ni que fueran sirenas para gritar así.. –Rita- en realidad no me apetecía lo más mínimo hablar con esa mujer; ya me caía mal antes de que publicara aquel libro sobre mi abuelo ahora ya apenas podía soportarla a cinco quilómetros de mi –Cuanto tiempo! Apenas eras una niña de tres años cuando te vi por última vez de la mano de tu abuelo en este mismo callejón- siempre se regodeaba de haberme conocido en aquella época, y ahí ya era una gran amante de las mentiras y de los inventos –sí, han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas desde aquel entonces Rita- el arte de ser educada aunque no fuera una persona de mi agrado era algo que había aprendido de mi abuelo al que ella había mencionado –me encantaría que me contaras todas esas cosas!- ahí estaba, sentada frente a mí sacando un pergamino y si pluma vuela pluma, la pluma que más mentiras había dejado escritas con su tinta; estaría demente si le contara algo de todos estos años a ella –Rita creo que este no es momento; solo me he parado un momento a tomar un té para descansar de las compras del inicio de curso- esperemos que deje de insistir con eso pensé mientras sorbía un poco de té –Bueno mientras descansas no crees que podrías contarme algo? Creo que muchísima gente estará interesada en conocer la historia de Martha Elisabeth Dumbledore- porque era de esperar de una persona que me recordaba a un basilisco; siempre estaba lista para atacar y sedienta de sangre (para ella las mentiras que inventaba eran eso)-Lo siento Rita pero debo decir que no, creo que ahora mismo no es el momento más adecuado…- me levanté dejando el coste del té en la mesa y a Rita Skeeter con la palabra en la boca.

Salir de allí dentro y la temperatura que contrastaba, estaban empezando las primeras épocas frías de otoño, hicieron que cerrara los ojos mientras daba dos pasos hacia adelante cubriéndome el cuello con mi bufanda y que me chocara acabando todas mis cosas por el suelo; tendría que llevar mis cosas con magia como cualquier persona normal y no pretender seguir actuando como una muggle –lo siento- mi educación evitaba que me alterara; en realidad era mi culpa por no mirar por donde voy sin recordar que ya no estoy en el mundo muggle. Me levanté y le ví tan altanero como fuera su padre del que tanto había oído hablar, acaso no había escarmentado acerca de lo peligroso que era estar orgulloso a toda costa de un apellido manchado como era el suyo? Vaya Draco Malfoy se parecía a mi más de lo que esperaba.. –apártate!- vale.. y donde quedaban los modales? –si claro- me tragué todo lo que habría sido capaz de decirle en ese momento y me aparté levantando mis cosas con magia esa vez y me dirigí hacia la última de mis paradas, la tienda de túnicas.

Después de esperar una hora porque tenia un grupo de 10 personas que había entrado todos juntos a por sus túnicas para el uniforme de Hogwarts me fijé en que uno de ellos era Harry Potter.. así que volvía a acabar sus estudios? Ojala no me lo cruzara por los pasillos o como mínimo no me tocara con él en ninguna clase, seguro que querrá ser mi amigo en cuanto sepa mi nombre.

Todo el grupo se dispuso a salir y yo me adelanté hasta el mostrador –Señorita Dumbledore!- y ahí estaba la manía de la gente de llamarme por mi apellido, la verdad es que no podía negar de quién era nieta… -Hola, me daría mi uniforme por favor?- el resto fue pura rutina; enviar todas mis cosas a Hogwarts y quedarme en la habitación hasta el dia en que tenia que coger el tren. Porqué seguía pensando en la manera en que la mirada de Malfoy se había clavado en mi? No, no podía haberme descubierto.. no era posible.


	2. C2: Tú? No puede ser

Seme olvidó decirlo aunque ya todos saben... la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y genial J.K que quiso iluminarnos con algo como harry potter. Si fueran mios absolutamente todos hace demasiado que habria juntado a Harry con Blaise ya que me parece interesante la idea de averiguar cual desarrollaria su parte mas femenina de ambos... :P (gomene.. leer yaoi me afecta!) bueno las dejo disfrutar de el segundo capítulo, espero que el siguiente tarde menos en venir a mi imaginación pero ya viene al menos algo de acción! Disfruten!

**Capitulo Segundo.**

Ahí estaba el día, 1 de septiembre de 1998 el día del inicio de mi primer curso en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al cual llegaría con el expreso a Hogwarts que salía del vagón 9 ¾ entre el 9 y 10 atravesando una pared que evita que pase cualquier persona no mágica. Nadie me quedaba de mi familia que pudiera venir a despedirme, estaba completamente sola desde ese año.. había perdido a mi único familiar en la guerra contra el que no debía ser nombrado, mi abuelo Albus Dumbledore era mi único apoyo y ahora tendría que ir a la escuela que él había dirigido durante años para acabar mis estudios reglamentarios sin él. Esperemos que mi frialdad calculadora de la que mucha gente se queja me sirva para sobrellevar todo esto.. 'Vamos Martha Elisabeth tu puedes, con esto y con todo lo que venga detrás; hasta con tener a Malfoy en la misma escuela' me dije a mi misma mientras colocaba mi uniforme en la maleta de mano y acababa de poner toda la seguridad necesaria a mi baúl.

Aquí está el tren y como no Harry Potter y todo su séquito de personas que ahora todavía le adoran más por haber matado a Voldemort aunque mi familia hubiera caído toda por defenderle y el no tuviera ni una mínima idea.. a ver dónde me siento yo ahora? No creo que quede ningún vagón libre..

Tendría que ir a buscar mi lugar como prefecta de Slytherin, que es la casa que me tocó cuando fui a hablar con la directora por mi cambio de escuela, pero en realidad no me apetecía ni lo más mínimo ir y encontrar a los demás prefectos y delegados allí.. no se en que momento acabé yendo hacia allí y me choqué otra vez con alguien; yo no suelo chocarme tanto –Tu?- no podía ser cierto ÉL no –y tú eres?- tenía que fingir no conocerle de nada ni recordar que me había chocado con ese engreído orgulloso el día anterior –tu eres la torpe con la que me choqué ayer en el callejón Diagon.. Siempre eres tan torpe?- qué interés tiene en mí? –Creo que más bien eres tu el torpe y no yo- me estaba rebajando a su altura de egocentrismo… Que me pasaba? –oye tú! No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono, soy Draco Malfoy- sentía la punta de su varita sobre la parte derecha de mi abdomen, estaba amenazándome! Aunque había bajado la voz y se había acercado más a mi podía notar en su tono de voz lo peligroso que era sacar mi varita que tenía en la manga… –no se me olvida quién eres.. el asesino de mi abuelo!- porque seguía desafiándole? Podría morir en ese mismo instante… ah sí! Que si me hacía algo volvía a Azkaban! Por eso lo hacía –tu abuelo? Dumbledore… –note como se le entrecortaba la voz- era tu abuelo? –podía ver la sorpresa en su cara pero sin embargo no había dejado de ejercer la misma presión sobre mi abdomen con su varita –si, Albus Dumbledore era mi abuelo y por tu culpa murió y ahora no me queda nadie!- ya está ya lo había dicho… en el peor momento lo había soltado de golpe –ven conmigo!- y seguía intentando mandar sobre mí –no quiero Malfoy y espero no cruzarme contigo más que lo necesario por Hogwarts- me liberé de él como pude y seguí mi camino hacia el vagón de los prefectos donde estaban Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y en el que unos minutos más tarde entro Malfoy ya cambiado con la túnica para el colegio igual que todos los que estábamos allí, excepto yo que al tener algo de frio solo dejaba ver el común color negro y no los colores de la casa a la que pertenecía; su fría mirada se clavó en mi como unos momentos antes y casi creí quedarme congelada.

Espero que les haya gustado, asi que.. empiezan mal Draco y Martha no? ;) Reviews hacen feliz a la gente como yo! ^^ (arigato!)


	3. C3: Otra vez aquí?

N.A: Como ya digo siempre Harry Potter y por tanto los personajes de este no me pertenecen, por ahora mia solo es mi querida Martha que nació un dia en mi cabeza y salió a querer ser escrita después de una tarde entera imaginando como seria la historia de su hija con mi gran Mei-chan! ya que crei que era oportuno darle la historia del pasado de su familia a su querido personaje. Además me apetecia utilizar a Draco Malfoy pero sin ninguno de los personajes que J.K tan perfectamente creó... Disfruten! ^-^

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Llegar a Hogwarts después de tal vez todo el viaje sintiendo la fría y pesada mirada de Draco Malfoy sobre mí e ignorándola completamente era realmente pesado. Hermione se había acercado a hablarme y en realidad era una gran chica, era muy inteligente y habíamos tenido miles de temas de los que hablar si no hubiera sido por Malfoy que hacía que me sintiera incomoda y me trabara con mis palabras –Te pasa algo?- me había preguntado Hermione –No nada- contesté yo pero mi mirada fue inconscientemente hacia Malfoy, maldita incomodidad que me hacía volverme tan vulnerable, por suerte la volví en menos de un segundo a su lugar el paisaje que había tras el cristal que tenía al lado –Tranquila Elle, no creo que Malfoy te haga nada; seguramente sabes que era un mortífago… no digo que se haya reformado pero espero que no cometa ninguna locura en Hogwarts por su bien este año.- Hermione parecía conocerlo más de lo que nadie creía.. Pero había malinterpretado algo; a mí no me preocupaba que Malfoy me hiciera algo, sé que no se atrevería nunca a hacerlo; lo que me preocupaba realmente es que dijera la verdad sobre mi identidad.

Había decidido presentarme con el apellido de mi padre y sabía que eso iba a causarme problemas pues solo había una familia Black en la historia mágica y el tenia parentesco con ella pero el sabía que yo era Dumbledore también.. Maldito Malfoy! De verdad que sacaba la peor parte de mí…

Como prefecta me había tocado tener que guiar a los de primero del primer vagón del tren hacia Hagrid para que los llevara a los botes, como mínimo había tenido algo de suerte ese día y Malfoy estaba a un tren entero de distancia de donde me encontraba yo y si tenía aún más suerte no se subiría en el mismo carro que yo para llegar hasta el castillo.

Subí al primero de los carros guiados por Therstals que encontré sin nadie que estuviera subiéndose y me senté a esperar a que subieran al menos las tres personas más que hacían falta para llenar el carro y poder partir hacia Hogwarts y a cenar… tenía mucha hambre ya que aunque se me daba bien cuidar de mi familia de acogida muggle de ese verano nunca se me ha dado bien cuidar de mi misma y menos en la alimentación; por tanto no había comido nada en todo el día…

-Chicos aquí parece estar libre, solo hay una persona y parece de nuestra casa aunque no me suena..- oí como decía alguien desde la puerta del carruaje –vamos Blaise sube entonces antes de que nos quedemos sin ningún sitio más y tengamos que compartir lugar con los Griffindors- si no hubiera sido porque reconocí la voz de aquella persona seguramente habría acabado esbozando una media sonrisa por aquel comentario tan Slytherin que acababa de hacer… -Está bien, disculpa podemos sentarnos aquí verdad? Es que no queremos compartir carro con unos Griffindors- me dijo Blaise mientras subía al carro y se sentaba ante mi –Claro, total quien querría compartir un carro con algún Griffindor!- respondí yo y esbocé la sonrisa más adorable y brillante que podía fingir en aquel momento –Blaise veo que ya empiezas a li.. Tú?- al parecer seguía chocándole la idea de que íbamos a ir al mismo colegio –Yo misma, te vas a sentar o por ti la pobre chica que va detrás va a tener que esperar mucho más para poder subir y sentarse?- dije todo aquello sin tan siquiera apenas una nota de rencor ni odio en mis palabras y hasta a mi me sorprendió tanto como a Malfoy; seguía con una sonrisa en mi rostro que no pensaba borrar hasta que no llegara a mi limite la paciencia con él. – Eh? Ah… si claro, pasa Pansy- tras él entro una chica que aunque no parecía muy inteligente si dejaba notar a la legua que era una Slytherin orgullosa y que estaba completamente colada por Malfoy, le miraba como si fuera un héroe un ídolo o algún tipo de famoso único en su especie –Yo soy Blaise Zabini, ella es Pansy Parkinson y el Draco Malfoy y tú eres?- que insistencia en conocer mi nombre y en intentar una amistad que hasta yo sabía que nunca funcionaria por el simple y mero hecho de que Malfoy y yo nos íbamos a odiar hasta el final de ese curso. –Soy Martha Elisabeth Black Dumbledore- puede notar como Blaise y Pansy miraron un segundo a Malfoy y luego volvieron sus miradas a mí que agrandé la sonrisa que les había dado anteriormente.

En el resto del viaje descubrí prácticamente la vida entera de Zabini y Pansy se dedicó a hablarme y hasta le cambió el sitio a Malfoy, que se había puesto a mi lado, para poder hablar más conmigo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que yo no emitía ni la más mínima gana de prestarle atención a Malfoy aunque así la pidiera cada vez que le recordaba a Zabini que apenas éramos conocidos que no tenía que ser tan lanzado o huiría de él.

En cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts y entré en el Gran Comedor, por suerte me libré de Malfoy y su séquito durante un tiempo y pude ir a saludar a Hermione a la que no había visto desde que bajamos del tren; predecía que si no tomaba en cuenta mi mal carácter llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas. En cuanto me despedí de ella porque vi que llegaba McGonagall con los alumnos de primero fui a sentarme en un espacio vacío bastante amplio que quedaba por el centro de la gran mesa de nuestra casa; para mi mala suerte Blaise pudo verme y les dijo a todos que se cambiaran para sentarse conmigo y socializar. Así lo llamaba él a lo que intentaba conmigo? Sería divertido eso de socializar ante Malfoy porque parecía querer alejarme a toda costa de sus amigos y solo hacerle molestar haría más interesante mi estancia en aquella mesa con ellos.

Espero que les gustara y un lindo review no hace daño a nadie, me ayudarán a mejorar si? ^^


	4. C4: Siempre en problemas

As always, solo Martha me pertenece, los demás personajes pertenecen a la gloriosa J.K. :3

Capitulo Cuarto: Siempre en problemas.

Tube suerte y pude estar una semana apenas viendo a Malfoy, sin contar claro el primer dia de clases que parecia cruzármelo por todas partes; vivir en la misma parte del castillo tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

Al pasar la segunda semana de clases apenas lo habia visto en la sala de Slytherin y un par de veces en la biblioteca, que parecia mi segundo hogar. Malfoy estaba faltando mucho a clases y eso no era de esperar de un prefecto como él; aunque sabia perfectamente que poco le agradaba a Malfoy ser un prefecto. Zabini, con el que pasaba bastante tiempo, me dijo que a veces estaba días sin salir de su habitación... porqué empezaba a preocuparme justamente yo por él? Si lo sabia, era por las charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada con mi abuelo, obviamente su retrato, que habia sido trasladado a mi habitación, si en Slytherin los prefectos tienen habitaciones individuales, Pansy tenia la suya propia al lado de la mia; y según tenia entendido Malfoy y Blaise estaban en las mismas condiciones pero en la parte masculina. Mi abuelo empezaba a conseguir que creyera que hasta alguien como Malfoy, que parece no escarmentar, podia tener una parte buena... debia dejar de hablar con él sobre ese tema en particular.

Ehhh... Martha Black? - "quien queria algo de mi ahora?" pense mientras me giraba a ver de donde provenia la voz -si?- pregunté girándome para ver a un pequeño Hufflepuff de primero y mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas, el pobre niño no tenia la culpa de mis jaquecas a causa de una bendita voz en mi cabeza que empezaba a replicarme todos mis pensamientos -La directora esta buscándote- me informó y simplemente sonreí antes de agradecérselo y levantarme para ir hacia el lugar donde estaba el despacho de la directora, que había decidido mantenerse en su lugar anterior y no ocupar el despacho en el que habia estado mi abuelo, debería agradecérselo como era debido. En cuanto llegué llamé a la puerta para avisar que estaba allí -adelante- oí que decia la voz de la directora, que seguia insistiendo en que la llamara McGonagall -queria verme señora directora?- si ella era terca en ese tema yo más; pregunté apenas adentrándome en aquella estancia -Si Martha, pasa porfavor- me dijo ella con un tono dulce y yo entré -sientese- añadió aún antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos; al cuarto ya pude verle, tan altanero y engreido como siempre, esto no iba a traer nada bueno; Draco Malfoy también estaba allí. Me senté y esperé a que McGonagall le dijera a Malfoy que ya podia irse, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo -Martha, te he mandado llamar porque he estado pensando y creo que nadie mejor que tu para conseguir que el señor Malfoy vuelva a sentirse como un alumno como cualquier otro de esta institución- "pero si no lo és!" pensé. siempre disimulando las verdades lo que realmente queria decir era justamente debe ayudar al señor Malfoy porque es la única persona con la que nunca llegará a llevarse bien y su abuelo no quiere eso pero tendria que aceptar, no me quedaba otra, si no aceptaba mi propio abuelo me daria la tabarra toda la tarde, mientras hacia mis tareas, y toda la noche tendriamos el mismo tema de conversación.. solo imaginarlo me producia dolor de cabeza -Está bien, si es lo que cree conveniente ayudaré al señor Malfoy en ese aspecto, que debo hacer?- era mas facil figir sumisión que rebelarme a la primera -pues.. deberá ayudarlo con sus tareas y asegurarse de que se presente en clase cada dia, comer con él y preparar los exámenes finales juntos- me dijo aun con algo de sorpresa en su tono de voz; Malfoy aún parecia más sorprendido que McGonagall ante mi respuesta - empezaré esta tarde si no le parece mal, hay que poner al señor Malfoy al dia- dije yo con total frialdad -Me parece bien, ya pueden retirarse- esa fue la ultima frase de la directora y yo salí de allí dentro, me sentia las manos frias, y eso no era normal en mi, porque Malfoy no habia replicado?.

Al salir por la puerta otra vez volvia a estar acorralada con la varita de malfoy en mi abdomen, amenazante -No se que te propones Black- parecio escupir mi apellido -pero te aseguro que no vas a poder conmigo, ni te imaginas lo que he vivido como para temerte ahora a ti- dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras, yo tampoco queria que me temiera... es más, realmente pensaba ayudarle a volver a ser el famoso e idolatrado Principe de las serpientes, asi podria volver a mi vida normal.

Malfoy se marchó y pensé que ya le veria en la comida para decirle que después de pociones empezabamos con las clases extra. Pero no vino a comer... y ya empezabamos otra vez. Pero yo no pensaba convertirme en su sombra para conseguir que almenos se presentara esa tarde; le pediria un favor especial a Zabini...

Dedicado a mi preciosidad Meei-chan; por recordarme lo mucho que adoro escribir, y por estar ahí creando a la que és la futura hija de Martha.


	5. C5: Plan Slytherin

Capitulo quinto.

Tú estás segura de lo que quieres que diga?- me preguntó por enésima vez Blaise mientras le ayudaba a hacer sus deberes de Encantamientos; llevábamos tres dias con esa pregunta. Justo desde que le habia dicho lo que me proponia, plan que cada vez me parecia mas factible, Malfoy seguia sin querer hablar conmigo y sin dejarme hablar con él para acordar el horario de clases, pero sinembargo se le podia ver tenso cuando, como ahora mismo, estaba toda la tarde con Blaise haciendo deberes o simplemente charlando sobre cualquier tema, a veces hasta hablabamos de los partidos de Quidditch, pero era algo extroño tocar ese tema. -Si Blaise, quiero que digas lo que sabes que quiero que digas- le contesté acercándome a conciencia y le dí un beso en la mejilla- si, lo harás?- esbocé una adorable sonrisa que para nada pegaba con la casa en la que estaba- Esta bien, pero que sepas que no le valdrá solo eso que acabas de hacer para creerse que es cierto lo que diré- me dijo rindiendose, y sin embargo un segundo después tenia una media sonrisa idéntica a la que yo misma estaba poniendo, totalmente Slytherin. -Lo sé, pero por ahora sigamos con tus deberes, no entiendo como todavia no tienes escritos todos los usos posibles del echizo congelante...- añadí un mohín que hizo que el mismo Zabini se riera -es que es dificil... tu ya lo tienes echo?- hasta yo sabia que pretendia- si, y lo sabes, lo acabé ayer mientras tu todavia acababas el ultimo pergamino de explicación del Felix Felicis- estaba orgullosa de ello y lo deje ver en una pose altanera, tan Black que asustaria a cualquiera -entonces.. -se acercó a mi mirandome a los ojos, si no fuera porque no estaba interesada en tener una relacion seria en aquella época posiblmente me habria enamorado de Blaise, pero la vida era como era- entonces?- tenia que picarlo, ver hasta donde llegaba, me acerqué más a él- podrias dejarle tus deberes echos a tu novio para que no suspenda ni lo castiguen y así podais estar más tiempo juntos, ya que Malfoy os va a quitar tiempo en breve...- era gracioso verlo definiendo nuestra "relación" en tercera persona- pero si le dejo los deberes a mi novio no aprenderá nada en todo el año... -dije yo acariciando el cuello de su camisa- no crees?- lo miré a los ojos, más interrogante por saber si lo entendia bien que por la misma pregunta en si -deberian haberte puesto en Ravenclaw, tanta ansia por aprender no es buena, hay otras cosas... más interesantes- vi como la media sonrisa volvia a su rostro, lo habia entendido perfectamente- como por ejemplo que? -si, me encantaba actuar así, entre susurros pero con actos lo suficientemente notorios para alguien que nos miraba fijamente sobre el libro que finjia leer- Como esto...- Blaise atrapó mi nuca, en la que habia estado creando dibujos errantes con su dedo, con su mano y me acercó lo poco que faltaba a él; simplemente me dejé hacer mientras apartaba todo y dejaba solo mis instintos primarios en cuanto nuestros labios chocaron; el beso no fue de pelicula, ni el era un principe ni yo queria ser tratada como una princesa, pero si fue dulce y algo himnotizante, para cualquier otra que no fuera yo- ah si... eso si es algo más interesante- añadí fingiendo otra vez- pero, debes acabar esto- le planté el pergamino delante de la cara y al dejarlo otra vez sobre la mesa le deje ver la mas amplia de mis sonrisas burlonas, el sonrió una milesima de segundo después y me giré para ver a Malfoy dejar el libro y marcharse de la sala más rápido que un rayo, si eso fuera posible.

Al dia siguiente en el desayuno ya todo el mundo hablaba sobre la relación entre el playboy Blaise Zabini y la nueva de las serpientes, era gracioso ver como muchas me miraban mal y muchas otras con pena, si ellas supieran... -Buenos dias amor- esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al oirle llamarme así seguro que Draco estaba a su lado; y voilá a su lado y parecia un automata andando y no una persona -Buenos dias- le respondí mientras cogia su mano, esto iba a ser muy divertido!- Elle- solo una persona me llamaba así- mione- escondimos una gran sonrisa. si ella sabia mi plan, perfectamente, tanto como Blaise o más, lo habiamos planeado juntas; se marchó hacia su mesa y nosotros nos dirijimos a la nuestra y el desayuno pasó tranquilamente, Pansy nos preguntaba de todo, Draco me miraba con, odio?, bueno no me importaba como me mirara Draco, solo queria que se presentara ya a sus clases particulares. Después del desayuno todos nos dirigimos hacia nuetras respectivas clases, Malfoy y yo misma teniamos aquella clase de runas juntos y para mi mala suerte Blaise pensaba que era una asignatura un tanto aburrida -Black- esbocé una media sonrisa, ahí estaba el frio y envenenado tono de Draco Malfoy hanblándome a mi -dime Malfoy- dije parando un poco mi paso en vez de acelerarlo y marcharme de allí mientras cambiaba un poco mi expresión a sorpresa -quieres saber algo gracioso? serás como las demás para él, pero he de admitir que no saberlo me ha causado curiosidad; que le has dado a Blaise para que haya decidido enrredarse contigo?- fingí parecer ofendida y asustada al mismo tiempo y ví como su media sonrisa reptante se formaba en su cara a causa de lo que el creia que seria -yo.. no se porque dices eso.. Blaise de verdad me quiere! yo soy diferente!- dije practicamente sollozando y intentando parecer vulnerable-tranquila, yo te ayudaré a superarlo, si yo te digo lo que debes hacer lo mantendrás contigo, pero primero yo tendré que aprobarlo- no habia verdad en su voz alguna pero conseguia mi propósito, conseguia que Draco Malfoy quedara conmigo por las tardes... aunque no para lo que él creía -entonces vendrás esta tarde una hora después de clase?- le dirigí la mirada más lastimera que pude mientras mi cabeza trazaba un plan lo más rápido posible-claro, nos vemos en la Sala Común- y cayó; se marchó de allí guiñándome un ojo y yo conté hasta tres antes de avanzar hacia la clase para parecer anonadada. Plan en marcha; líbrate de la serpiente plateada, fase 1 completada. Iba a ser TAN divertido.


End file.
